Red and the Choir Boy
by Ironic Twist
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Edward is the same place he's been for the last few nights, wooing clients, when what to his wondering eyes should appear...? Complete one shot for the 2012 Countdown to Christmas.


I don't own Twilight. Dammit. However, I do own the plot to the story below. Don't steal it.

Entry for Countdown to Christmas 2012 – a Lyrical Melody

Rating: M  
Pairing E/?  
Ironic Twist

Red and the Choir Boy

My instructions were clear…win the contract, no matter what. While it was never specified, it was obvious that my job security was contingent upon it. Tomorrow was Christmas, and here I was…same place I'd been the last five nights…listening to the pounding beats and watching the flashing lights of Club Twilight while Felix and Demetri Volturi trolled for women, their wedding rings be damned. They were successful, too. Each one left with a different girl every night.

Don't get me wrong, Volturi Enterprises was, without a doubt, a client to be wooed. The multibillion-dollar, international manufacturers had the potential to put Cullen Inc. at the top of our food chain as well. Nothing short of this kind of coup would have me out here tonight when I should be at my parents' house, sipping eggnog and wrapping gifts while watching my nieces get more and more antsy as NORAD showed Santa approaching our state.

_Sigh._

In deference to the holiday, Twilight was playing a heavy holiday classics mix, all covered by the crème-de-la-crème of digital hardcore, acid-techno, and electroclash worlds. You haven't lived until you've listened to White Christmas as done by some Cybotron-wannabe.

"Drink up, Masen…" Demetri rumbled, pushing the $800 bottle of Belvedere towards my empty glass.

"Yes, Masen, drink up," his brother added, sibilantly, eyeing me darkly.

The brothers weren't overly appreciative of my attempts to remain clear-headed and in control these past few nights.

My job, my job, my job….

The phrase ran like a mantra through my mind. While this whole deal hung on me, I was leery of losing control and joining the brothers in their debauchery. After all, I couldn't do my job if I was three sheets to the wind, or getting it on with some hottie instead of wooing the boys. Yeah, my wife wouldn't like that last one either. Then again, the Volturi weren't happy with my straight-and-narrow routine. We were in danger of losing this account based on my, as Felix would put it, "choir boy" ways.

"You know, Masen, when we went out with Mike Newton last month, he was quite eager to join us in our…play."

I shuddered at the mention of Cullen's main competitor.

Demetri snorted at Felix's assertion. "True, but who would've thought a woman that pretty could be hiding a schlong that big in a dress that tiny?" The brothers laughed riotously at Newton's encounter with a transvestite hooker. This time I could join in wholeheartedly. Newton's misfortune was always something at which to laugh.

Demetri clapped me on the back. He was the more business-minded of the two. However, tonight Demetri wasn't interested in business. He picked up the vodka and poured me a healthy draught and eyed me significantly.

The music shifted to a sultry, electric cello infused version of I'll Be Home for Christmas. I watched as Felix turned his attention to the dance floor. When his eyes widened, I turned to follow his gaze.

Holy shit!

A woman had appeared in the crowd on the dance floor. She was dressed in a sparkly red, painted-on minidress and skyscraper silver heels. Her long, mahogany hair hung in waves over her bare shoulders, caressing her body with every shimmy of her breasts or undulation of her hips. She was an erotic Christmas ornament come to life.

I heard Felix's chair scrape across the floor as he rose to join the vision before us. Without looking, I clapped a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down into his seat before knocking back my drink and standing up myself. Demetri laughed.

"Finally see something you like, Choir Boy?"

I shot him a shit-eating grin, and taking a page from their play books, made a show of removing and pocketing my wedding ring.

"'Bout time," Felix muttered while Demetri raised his glass in salute to me.

I slowly made my way around the table and towards the woman in red. She had gained quite a bit of attention, and I could see other guys jockeying for a chance to dance a few beats with her. I loved my wife, and it had been a long time since I'd seen her move like the vision before me. Real life does that to relationships.

I've been working day and night trying to secure the Volturi contract for Cullen Inc. My wife taught Middle School English. She was the advisor for her school's literary magazine and went to school at night to get her Master's in Administration. On the rare evening she was home, she was either grading papers or studying until she passed out from exhaustion.

Little Eddie was feeling neglected.

As I got closer to the woman on the dance floor, the music changed to the first non-holiday song I'd heard all night. A little bit of old school Rod Stewart mixed with languid, modern beats. I watched as Red, as I dubbed her in my mind, swayed her hips in time to the music. Her bare back was to me, and some douchbag wearing an elf's hat was making his move. He was standing in front of her, loose fists raised to near his head as he contorted his body in an effort to match her rhythm.

Not happening.

I slid up close behind the woman in red, matching her sexy dance. I closed the space between us, my front to her back. Douchebag looked at me with a challenge in his eyes, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck off, Buddy," I told him, my reference to the Will Ferrell character obviously going over his head. However, my tone of voice left no room for argument. His eyes flashed down to Red's. She just shrugged without missing a beat and half turned to dance with me.

Buddy the Elf gritted his teeth before stomping off gracelessly.

I put my hand on Red's waist gently, not wanting to startle her or earn myself a slap. She hopped a half step closer in response, and I tossed a grin over to the Volturi brothers. Felix was eyeing me suspiciously, but Demetri raised his glass in salute.

I stepped closer to the phenomenal woman before me, and she oozed up against me bumping her hip right into my junk.

My "response" was instantaneous.

Emboldened by her obvious interest, I slid my other hand along her hip and pulled her back against my front. We rocked together. She ground her delectable ass into my rock hard dick with every shimmy. She raised her arms over her head and threaded her fingers through my hair before locking them together behind my neck.

I released her hip long enough to raise my hand to her wrist and slowly drag my fingertips down her arm, brushing the side of her breast, before returning to her hip and pulling her impossibly closer. I heard the sharp intake of her breath and felt her shudder with pleasure at the intimate contact.

It was all too much. I dropped my head to her shoulder, pushing my nose into her hair to inhale her alluring scent.

"Want to get out of here…?" I rasped, my voice betraying my overwhelming need for the woman in my arms.

I felt her nod. Grasping her hand, I pulled her to the table where Demetri and Felix were still sitting.

"Going somewhere, Choir Boy?" Demetri asked with a smirk as I grabbed my keys and cellphone.

"Yep," I answered flippantly, not caring one whit for anything else they might have to say tonight.

I took two steps away from the table, guiding Red away from the overly interested brothers.

"Masen," Felix called out. I paused, briefly considered ignoring the client behind me for the woman in front of me, but finally turned.

"Tell Carlisle we'll be in touch…day after tomorrow. There are many things to discuss before we sign on the dotted line."

Demetri raised his glass in salute. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face.

"Merry Christmas, Choir…uh, Edward."

"Merry Christmas."

Once again grabbing the hand of the gorgeous woman with me, I pulled her across the club, stopping briefly to get our coats from the check before hauling her out the door to the valet. I handed my ticket to the eager young man before turning on Red.

"You look so fuckin' hot, sexy baby," I murmured before grasping her face in both my hands and pulling her mouth to mine. I plunged my tongue into her warm, wet, eager mouth. A groan bubbled up from my chest.

She tasted like peppermint.

I could feel her purring through my coat as she rubbed against me. We stood welded together from hip to lip, making complete spectacles of ourselves, but I didn't care.

"Ahem…."

We broke apart, panting. I looked over at the valet, who had the passenger door of my Aston Martin Rapide open, waiting for Red. I helped her to the curb and into the car before jogging around to the driver's side and sliding in myself.

I peeled away from the valet stand much faster than necessary, but I didn't care. My need for this woman was overwhelming.

It was late, the road was deserted. Everyone was ensconced in their homes, surrounded by loved ones, awaiting the dawning of another Christmas. I felt a twinge of guilt, but one look at Red and the twinge disappeared. I took a moment to eye her from head to toe. Her scandalously short dress left most of her thighs bare. I appreciated the way she rubbed them together, obviously as affected by our dance and our kiss as I was.

I reached across the center console to skim my fingers around her knee before creeping slowly up her thigh. She closed her eyes as her head dropped back in obvious enjoyment of my touch. She pressed her legs together tighter and squirmed, as what could only be called a mewl escaped her throat.

The sound went right to my cock.

Suddenly desperate, I turned off the main road onto a heavily wooded, deserted lane. Pulling over, I killed the engine.

"I want you," I rumbled. "Now."

She bit her lip as her eyes darted around our surroundings.

"No one's here," I assured her.

Slowly she nodded. That was all the agreement I needed.

I adjusted the seat so it was as far back from the steering wheel as possible before grabbing her and dragging her roughly across the center console and pulling her around to face me in my lap.

She let out a squeal and a giggle, arousing me further.

I made short work of her coat, tossing it back on the passenger seat. Her ridiculously short dress had ridden up so high I could easily feel her heat against my straining cock.

I wanted to see her tits.

I ran my finger along the top of her outfit, and after a quick look at her face to make sure it was okay, I pulled down, revealing her twin perfection.

"No bra…." I groaned. A sly smile appeared on her face.

Ducking my head, I captured one hard, pink peak in my mouth, sucking noisily before licking her lightly, then moving to the other side.

She held my head to her chest as her head dropped back, a throaty moan erupting from her sweet mouth.

"Oh, God…!"

She ground her hips into me, and I nearly blew my load right then. I grabbed her hips to still her before I embarrassed myself.

The tables turned as she attacked my mouth, chanting "I want you," between wet, feral kisses…more teeth than tongue.

"Fuck yeah," I moaned

Her hands went to my belt buckle. She pulled hard and whipped the strip of leather from around my waist quickly. Next, her hands went to my zipper, while I deftly undid the button. Her hand slid inside, grasping my cock through the opening in my boxers.

I slid my hand between us, feeling her dampness through her panties. She rose slightly to give me more room to work, but I took the opportunity to pull my pants and underwear down enough to free my aching cock.

She made a discontented sound.

"Touch me. Please!" she begged.

Never one to deny a lady, I plunged my hand back between her thighs, pushing her panties aside.

"You're so wet. Is this for me, baby?"

"Yes, yes. For you. Oh God…please!"

Not yet.

Instead, I slid a finger inside her, marveling at her moist heat. At the same time, I drew circles around her clit with my thumb.

"Oh, God...," she moaned, bucking into to my hand while bracing herself on my shoulders. She dropped her head on my shoulder and turned to face my neck. I worked her faster, while she kissed, sucked, and bit my neck. I prayed she wouldn't leave a mark but didn't have the will to stop her.

The movement of her hips became smoother, faster as she strained against me.

"Please, please, please…," she whispered between the attacks on my neck.

"Please what, baby? What do you need?"

"More."

I redoubled my efforts, and soon she let out a high pitched, keening cry. She became impossibly wetter while her breathing became labored.

Finally, she collapsed against me, her dead weight barely registering, her moist breath tickling my ear. I thrust my hips against her once, reminding her that we were most certainly not done.

In response, her right hand drifted to my left, playing with my fingers.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Shifting slightly, I maneuvered my hand to my pocket and grasped my wedding ring before holding it out on my palm. Gently, she took the ring and slid it onto my finger.

"Husband, you are my most precious gift. I promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect you, as long as we both shall live."

Her recitation of our wedding vows caused a lump to form in my throat as it did the first time she uttered those words to me two years ago.

"I love you, Bella. So much." I snaked my arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you, too."

Bella shifted in my lap, creating the space we needed for me to enter her. Sliding into her was always the same, each time better than the last. She started moving over me as I thrust into her gently.

It had become obvious, a few days ago, that the only way Felix and Demetri would choose Cullen would be for me to join in their games. It was Bella who suggested we play along. She volunteered to show up at the club and put on a show. I was hesitant, but she insisted.

Things went off without a hitch.

Bella's movements became more erratic. I bucked underneath her, praying I could hold off long enough for her to finish again.

"You drive me crazy, Bella. C'mon, give it to me."

She climaxed with a strangled cry. I couldn't wait any longer, grabbing her hips, I held her against me as I came. She raised her head and kissed me before sliding off my lap and back to her seat.

I took a moment to settle down, zipped myself up, and started the car. We rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Your mom is expecting us by eleven," she reminded me. "Shouldn't take more than a few hours to put together both those bikes and that dollhouse for your nieces."

I grinned, thinking of the joy on the girls' faces tomorrow morning when they saw what Santa had brought for them. I glanced at Bella's toned tummy in that sinful dress. Who knows…maybe tonight had been the night. We'd decided to try for kids of our own a few months ago. Bella was off her pills, and the timing was almost right….

Merry Christmas!

Thanks to Lisa and DKM for their work on this one shot. Since I tinker long after they hit it up with their red pens all mistakes are mine.

To see all the stories in the countdown, check out:

www. /s/8713743/1/Countdown-to-Christmas-2012-A-Lyrical-Melody


End file.
